Itko Kan
Itko Kan was a coastal region east of the Dal Hon Plains, on Quon Tali. The distance to Unta was described as being about 300 leagues (likely to mean travelling distance by horse).Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.40 The capital city was called Kan.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.710 Recognizable traits of the Kanese people included olive skin,Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.15 eyes with epicanthic folds, and black hair.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.49 The Kanese had a reputation for not being 'exactly excitable'Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.21 and Ganoes Paran described them as being co-operative folk.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.29 The climate of its coast was subtropical with white, coral sand beaches.House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.256/264-265 The colour green was associated with the Kanese and was used for the flags and pennants of their pre-Empire military.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 2, US HC p.53-54 History According to the Seer Rigga, Itko Kan had been an independent country with its own banner until the Malazan Empire arrived about a hundred years before the year 1161 BS.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.14 Before it joined the Empire it had been the only nation able to successfully challenge the Dal Hon league of kingdoms.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.88 Itko Kan saw none of the riots and mass executions which hit other parts of the Empire during the purges ordered by Laseen when she ousted Kellanved and declared herself Empress. The cull of the nobility did however take place. Culture The Awakening An ancient offering to the Elder God Mael to bring fish back to the sea during times of famine. A child was tied and weighted down at the high tide point to await the coming of the sea. The child then either drowned or was torn apart slowly by crabs.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US PB, p.427-428 The Kanese celebrated the Fête of the Scorpions featuring bedecked leadwood trees.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, US HC p.124 In Gardens of the Moon The Itko Kan Massacre took place in the 7th year of Laseen's rule. The Hounds of Shadow killed 175 members of the 19th Regiment of the Itko Kanese 8th Cavalry as well as an unknown number of civilians in the surrounding area,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.22/23 the total number estimated to have been in the region of 400.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.23 The aftermath was investigated by Adjunct Lorn and Ganoes Paran who at the time was new to the local command.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.31 Lorn attached him to her staffGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.27 to continue the investigation into the massacre leading him onto the trail of Sorry, later known as Apsalar, who was abducted from this region during these events. In House of Chains Apsalar and her father, Rellock, returned to their fishing village with Crokus in tow. But there had been no survivors from the Hounds' attack and the village had slowly begun to be reclaimed by the wilderness.House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.256-257 In Return of the Crimson Guard An army from Kan led by Commander Pirim 'J Shall attempted to take advantage of the Malazan civil war to extract concessions from Li Heng.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.479 Li Heng's defiance and Malazan success on the battlefield forced Kan to give up its ambitions. In Dancer's Lament In a time shortly before the founding of the Malazan Empire, Kanese king, Chulalorn the Third, besieged rival Li Heng. Chulalorn's forces were defeated by The Protectress. Notable Kanese * A'Karonys * Apsalar * Chulalorn * Durmis * Ilgrand Lender * Jadeen * Pirim 'J Shall * Rellock * Rigga * Shimmer * Skanarow * Smiles * Temper Trivia Fishergirls balanced baskets of goods on their heads.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.12 Tallow was expensive in the area where Sorry grew up.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.24 By 1161 BS, there had not been wolves in Itko Kan for a hundred years. Ox-drawn wagons were used to move loads. In 1161 BS Kan was ruled by a female Fist who was described as 'The old woman' by Staff Sergeant Aragan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.33 Writing tablets and Papyrus sheets were in use.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.31/34 There were rice paddies in the region.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.36 The Kanese produced rice wine.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.380 Notes and references de:Itko Kan pl:Itko Kan Category:Quon Tali